getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Design Cards
Divine Design The Divine Design is a fictional deck of cards in the world of the GetBackers manga series. The Cards These are special magic cards that allow a person to warp reality, the user takes you into their upper realm territory (dimension) where they are God and they create the rules of physics and reality on a whim. The card user can generate their cards to have any effects based on their will and imagination. A character destroys the rules of one world and replaces them with his own...Wielders of these cards are pretty much unbeatable since the moment the match starts; it doesn't matter if you are faster, stronger, smarter, or just plain more powerful; all is under the influence of the Divine Design... Each wielder is pretty much God as long as they are in their territory... List of the Cards: - Magic Cape: Allows the user to become invisible to other people and senses. - The Cursed Swamp: This card creates a swamp that traps a foe without any possible chance of escape. - Sleeping Beauty: Puts anyone to a sleep closest to death instantly. - Absolute Defense: Negates all damage done to the user. It's basically a dimensional barrier. - Hades' Cloak: Absorbs all physical attacks. - Trojan Horse: Allows the user to become a Master Stroke. A hidden tracking device. This allowed Maria to watch everything that was going on within Lucifer's house and manipulate the outcome of destiny. - Skeleton Key: Allows the user to unlock any door. - The Key: This is sort of like the Skeleton Key above, except its used to unlock special doors. - Hounds of Hades: A card that summons a great Cerberus beast with enough sheer force to overwhelm even Ginji Amano and send him fleeing. - Three Gorgon Sisters: Allows one to turn anyone into stone. - Sword of Flames: This card goes in conjunction with his guardian card. It's most likely used to defeat his opponents... (I'm pretty Death with a Sword card and this card spells instant victory no matter what.) - Flames of Hell: Allows one to use the flames of hell to burn one instantly. If the flames completely consume its opponent, they will lose their soul automatically. (Pretty broken card...) - Mirror of Dreamy Flames: Allows one to steal another's moves, even if the user has no mastery of it. You will know all of the weaknesses as well. - Bird of Illusion: Allows the user to change his appearance by covering his body with feathers to look exactly like someone else. You basically become a mirror of your opponent. - Dear Departed: A card that allows you to bring back someone that has been erased from existence. A card that transcends life and death. - Angelic Robe: Unknown abilities - Friendly Garden Dragon: A card that will basically restore one's power as well as heal any injuries instantly. - Cursed Claw: A claw will be imprinted on a person and rip the heart out of that person if one doesn't obey the rules given to him or her. - Death with a Sword: This card foretold Lucifer's death by the sword of Dr. Jackal. Basically, the opponent will automatically be fated to die by a sword. Even a high level witch with reality manipulation couldn't negate this. Applications of the Cards Allows a person to walk right through solid objects like a building wall. Allows one to rip the heart out of another with simple ease and put it back into place without any ill effects. Allows one to become drenched within a pond but the person will not get wet at all. Allows a person to take a necklace off of a statue, and pull it through a window without breaking the window at all. Allows one to defy the laws of reality itself. Allows one to become invisible to normal people. Allows one to walk over trenches and craters as if they weren't even there. Allows one to capture another person's soul and turn him into a card wielder under the user's control. The Territory "Here, the spiritual is able to control the material." Within the territory of the Divine Design, you will instantly disappear from reality and be placed within an upper reality (another dimension of a higher plane). This dimension may be similar to that of the real world but the real world will take no damage that's done within the Divine Design. However, if you were to fall into a building, you will still feel that pain. If you die within the territory of the Divine Design, you will die in reality. Since the world is controlled by the cards, any illusions born from the cards can damage the real body. In another case, if you are standing in front of someone, then that is because you want them to see you there. You can easily be right behind them the whole time without them ever sensing you at all. Attacks from your enemies are completely useless no matter how powerful and unstoppable they are. An example: Toshiki was fighting Kazuki within the territory and they were right behind Ginji. However, Ginji could no longer see, touch, hear, or sense them. They were in a different reality altogether. However, they were right behind him. The existence of Toshiki and Kazuki didn't even register to Ginji, and it was the same for them. Another example: According to quantum mechanics, it's impossible to even observe an object without affecting it. Within the realm of the Divine Design, that same rule applies. If the spirit is destroyed within the territory, then the flesh and soul will also die in the real world. The Rules of Reality Yamato Kudo is explained that the Divine Design destroys takes you into an upper dimension, destroys the rules of that reality, and allows you to create your own false reality. Your will determines what happens and what materializes. The card user determines the rules of reality... Category:Terms